Carroll Library Users
If you're a student or other stakeholder at B.H. Carroll Theological Institute, this page is for you: whether you consider yourself a power user '''of '''CLC, or would like an overview of Carrol Learning Center Library, or want to contact the Carroll Librarian, scroll down for your topic below! For Power users: Log into NexLearn from here; contact me below if library-related issues arise! Carroll Learning Center (CLC) Library Overview CLC is: our online learning environment, based on the Moodle course-management system. The CLC'' Library ''is: the current version of our digital, electronically connected library. ''We offer this palate of resources now, and promise to add more in the future. Carroll Student subscribers have username and password access to the CLC Library. The '''CLC Library '''contains the following ten resources currently; '''EBSCO', OCLC FirstSearch, Logo's Bible Software's web-based Books.Logos.com, Questia, ProQuest Psychology Journals, Oxford Reference Online, Cambridge Histories Online, the Canterbury Dictionary of Hymnology, links to Google Book Search, selected full text Online Resources, and our Ask a Librarian link. Details about each resource are included below: *'EBSCO: an online database resource, EBSCO includes full text article resources specialized to religious studies that can be read, printed, and emailed online, in its ATLA Religion ''and ''ATLAS resources; citations (information about) journal articles, books, and more can also be accessed in EBSCO. See our EBSCO page on this wiki to learn more about accessing, searching, and researching this resource. *'''''OCLC First Search: an online database resource, FirstSearch from OCLC covers article resources (including Spanish-language materials) citations (information about) journal articles, books, dissertations, and more can also be accessed in FirstSearch. A certain amount of full text materials that can be read, printed, and emailed online may be found in FirstSearch. See Topic 2: OCLC FirstSearch to learn more about accessing, searching, and researching this resource. *'Books.Logos.com' (formerly Seminary Library'): an online book resource that features full text materials that can be read online, specialized to religious studies materials published before 1923. See Topic 3: Seminary Library to learn more about accessing, searching, and researching this resource. *'''''Questia: an online book resource that features full text materials that can be read online, specialized to the social sciences and humanities (including religious studies). About 500 full text journal article publications are also included here. See Topic 4: Questia to learn more about accessing, searching, and researching this resource. *''Oxford Reference Online: an online book resource featuring full text reference materials (overviews), with some specialized to religious studies, that can be read online. See Topic 5: Oxford Reference Online to learn more about accessing, searching, and researching this resource. *'Cambridge Histories Online': an online book resource featuring full text reference materials (overviews) specialized to the subject of History (including Religious History) that can be read online. See Cambridge Histories Online to learn more about accessing, searching and researching this resource. *'Canterbury Dictionary of Hymnology': an online book resource featuring full text reference materials (overviews) specialized to the subject of Church music (especially hymns) that can be read online. See Canterbury Dictionary of Hymnology to learn more about accessing, searching and researching this resource. *Google Book Search: an online book resource that information about books (citations) and also some full text books that can be read online. See Topic 7: Google Book Search to learn more about accessing, searching, and researching this resource. *Online Resources: this selection of handpicked websites was first posted to NexLearn in 2007, and offers both religious studies archives (full text materials) and resource gateways (collections of links to full text). See Topic 8: Online Resources to learn more about this resource. *Ask a Librarian: the link permits users to send email to me from NexLearn. See Topic 9: Ask a Librarian to learn more about this resource. 'Additional Carroll library resources outside of NexLearn: these include both electronic and print resources, which we say a bit more about below: '''Electronic: Logos Bible Software sells downloadable and CD-ROM based products include material not available in their Seminary Library above, but are currently recommended to our students as a separate purchase. Print: Approximately 30,000 print titles are owned by Carroll. Also, material not included elsewhere among our resources can frequently be obtained by inter-library loan (ILL) through OCLC Resource Sharing. Contact the Librarian: See Topic 9: Ask a Librarian to learn more. ''A personal message from the Carroll Librarian '' Friends, Feel free to contact me when you have questions about finding information related to your coursework or other needs. You can reach me at my email address. (This e-mail address is being protected from spam bots, you need JavaScript enabled to view it) or at my home office by calling (740) 455-9730. *In order for me to respond efficiently to your request, there are three things you can tell me: *And finally, do keep me posted about your request. It's beneficial for me to know how your question "fits in" to the bigger context of your research, plus it's helpful to how completely the answer we've found fits with the context of your question. Don Day Director of Library and information Services What if I'm not an authorized Carroll Library User? Although these resources are not so complete as what Carroll makes available in its CLC, I would recommend the following to researchers: Our hand-picked websites page on http://bhcarlibrary.wikia.com/wiki/Online_Resources_Revisited are available from anywhere in the world. Books.Logos.com describes itself as an "online classic theology library," with access to 8,000 full text books published before 1923. You can access it at https://books.logos.com/ Even though Questia is a subscription-based e-book database, approximately 5,000 of its titles are avaiable for free at https://www.questia.com/library/free-books and though they market to individual subscribers at this site, the costs are worth exploring to about 75,000 more titles. As an free online index of books and other library materials, OCLC WorldCat at https://www.worldcat.org/advancedsearch is a valuable discovery tool. Valuable free indexing for both dissertations and articles is available with Ebsco at www.libraryresearch.com